Healing Together
by Velvetine-Lover
Summary: After losing his best friend in a car accident Edward move to Forks.What happen when he meet the one person he tried to avoid and realize that only she can help him heal. 'You're the only person that know how it feels to lose a part of your soul'  EXB


HI, so this is my very first fanfic and I'm kind of nervous. English is definitly not my first language. (I'm spanish, but I live in Quebec)So a beta would really be usefull if anyone wanted to do it for me :) This is the prologue and it's basically Edward sending mails to his terapist.

The language is really basic and the reason why it's beacause I thought it would have been weird if in a e-mail the sentences were all developped perfectly. No one write perfectly in an e-mail, or is it just me ?

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Bellevue Times<strong>

_Nick Smith_

May 12th, 2011

Last night at 10:30 p.m a drunk truck driver hit three teenager while driving on the 405. The impact was brutal and the small Audi A5 cabriolet was knocked to the other side of the road and shoved into a tree. The truck driver was not injured at all in this accident meanwhile the other driver , Adam Swan 17, was instantly killed. The two other passenger, Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan 16, were seriously injured, but we do not fear for their lives.

None of the teenagers had consumed alcohol.

Adam Swan's funeral will be held the 16th of this month at the Sunset Hill Funeral Home.

* * *

><p>From : EdwardACullen.21(at)gmail(dot)com<p>

To : KatherineClark(at)ClarkandHarris(dot)com

Object : Report 1 : August 31st 2011

So, as you asked him writing a report of my first day in forks. Forks is...tiny, and not at all like Bellevue. Our house is nice. Ever since we moved here I didn't see Adam's ghost. I don't know if it is a good or a bad thing. I miss him, I miss Bella and I miss Bellevue. I miss my old life. Every night I lay in my bed and I hope that when I wake up in the morning we'll be back in may. I dream that we just stayed at my home, I dream that we never took the car.

In Forks everyone is a stranger to me. I feel like even my own parents are strangers. I know that there's only one person that still feel like home, but she's 145 miles away and I know that if I call her Adam's ghost will come back.

Nevertheless, I miss her.

* * *

><p>From : EdwardACullen.21(at)gmail(dot)com<p>

To : KatherineClark(at)ClarkandHarris(dot)com

Object : Report 2 : September 1st 2011

Today was the first day of school. I got in the football team. The guys are pretty cool, but I keep comparing them to Adam. I feel lonely, and I miss him. I probably sound like a girl, I can't help it. I never realized how important he was to me. The more I think about it, the more I regret that I never told him that he was like a brother to me.

After the football practice one of the guys, Emmett, suggested that we go see the cheerleaders. The girls were all excited and showed us their routine. I thought that they sucked. Our cheerleaders were way better. I told that to Emmett when were got into the locker room. He got all angry and told me that his girlfriend, Rosalie, was the captain and that she did the choreography. I laughed. Back in Bellevue Bella was the team captain, she was really good.

I wonder if she quit the squad. I know that she would never leave the swimming team, but with the lost of Adam she must feel like doing nothing. Especially considering that she only got into the cheerleading squad to encourage us at the football match.

* * *

><p>From : EdwardACullen.21(at)gmail(dot)com<p>

To : KatherineClark(at)ClarkandHarris(dot)com

Object : Report 3 : September 10th 2011

Today after the practice, a couple of guys wanted to car race in the streets. I fought with Mike and Tyler. I was so angry that I started to throw punches on the lockers. Emmett and Ben had to restrain me because my knuckles were all bloody. I swear I tried all of your tricks but I couldn't suppress my anger. Right I would really need bandages on my hands and Bella... Yeah I really need Bella.

* * *

><p>From : EdwardACullen.21(at)gmail(dot)com<p>

To : KatherineClark(at)ClarkandHarris(dot)com

Object : Report 4 : September 13th 2011

It is Bella's birthday today. I want to call her but I'm scared. Instead I went to buy her perfume and sprayed it on my pillow. It's so creepy that I scare myself, but it help...alot.

* * *

><p>From : EdwardACullen.21(at)gmail(dot)com<p>

To : KatherineClark(at)ClarkandHarris(dot)com

Object : Report 5 : September 29th 2011

Today I learned that we were going to play against Bellevue High School in two weeks. I don't how I feel about playing against my team, Adam's team. I only hope that _she _will be there.

* * *

><p>From : EdwardACullen.21(at)gmail(dot)com<p>

To :KatherineClark (at)ClarkandHarris(dot)com

Object : Report 6 : October 2nd 2011

If he was still alive Adam would have been 18 . I won't go to school today. I close my eyes and hear Bella's scream, Adam's swearing as he tried to avoid the truck, I hear the truck's horn. I see the headlights and blood, blood everywhere. I don't know what is happening to me, I tought I ahd made progresses. Please I need help.

* * *

><p>From : EdwardACullen.21(at)gmail(dot)com<p>

To : KatherineClark(at)ClarkandHarris(dot)com

Object : Report 7 : October 9th 2011

Today Lauren flirted with me. She said that she was a model and that I should go see her photos on facebook. I didn't even bothered, I know that her pictures will never be as good as Bella's. She even said that she was in the same agency as Bella.

When I got home I took out my favourite picture. It is Bella, Adam and Me. We took it when Renée, their mother, took photography classes. For the first time in months I dare to look at the face of the two person I miss the most in the world and I cried.

I feel ashamed and angry. If Adam was still here he would have laughed and said '' Ed, man. Come on let's not get too emotional here. You know I hate to see girls crying.'' I wish I had the courage to go to his grave and say hello.

God, I miss him.

* * *

><p>So I know it is quite short, but keep in mind that this is only the prologue. I'm currently in a Exam session so I don't know if I will be able to update this week again. Just so you know chapter 1 is almost ready, so it shouldn't be too long.<p>

See ya soon, and Please REVIEW ! :)


End file.
